Eclipse Okami (One-shot, discontinued version)
by Zoran Dawn-Eclipse
Summary: The story has been re-designed, and no longer follows this version of the prologue. The new version is called "LEO", or "Legend of the Eclipse Okami".


**AU Series; Eclipse Okami: Series Prologue**

This story is part of a series that all hold similar elements. This one is the Prologue to the "Eclipse Okami" series, which will span across different AU timelines that may or may not converge with each other. All stories in this series are AU crossovers between Final Fantasy XV (15) and the Okami game. Some will remain within the base crossover (FFXV/Okami), others will be crossovers with other fandoms like RWBY, which will either be FFXV or Okami crossovers depending on how they are written.

The events of FFXV may or may not follow canon, depending on how my muse handles things. There will be non-canon Brush Techniques, as the stories will follow the officially revealed OC known as the Eclipse Okami (aka Dark Sun), chosen as the counterpart to the Solar Okami (Amaterasu/Shiranui). Pairings will be whatever my muse decides on for each story, but the main pairing is Ammy/Noctis in all stories, whether it's in the story itself or not. This series features a reincarnated Noctis, playing the role of the Eclipse Okami.

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

The key for speech and thoughts is below:

 **{Wolf/Celestial/Astral speech}**

"Human/Spirit/similar speech"

 **"Demonic/Possessed/Entity speech"**

 _Narration/Flashbacks_

(Thoughts)

 ***Semblance/Celestial Brush/Abilities/similar***

.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

In this and most other stories in the series, Noctis will have three forms. Human form, in which he will be 27 years old, and will have crimson/scarlet red eyes. Celestial/Wolf form, which will be posted on deviantART following the posting of this story. And his "hybrid" form, which could also be considered a Faunus form for those who know of the RWBY series. This form is basically his Human form, but with wolf ears (replacing his human ears), claw-like nails, fangs, and a wolf tail. His hybrid form will be referred to as his Faunus form.

In the upcoming RWBY crossover, he will only have his Faunus and Wolf forms. This upcoming story is already planned out as a Faunus!Noctis story, due to the lack of such stories on the site. I will be posting this story and the first chapter of the RWBY story at the same time, hopefully.

With that out of the way, there will be some changes to Noct's powers. He will not retain his normal weapons aside from the Ragnarok DLC weapon from the Booster Pack+ content. He will also have a new set of weapons.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Shadow Eclipse:** A Reflector bearing similarity to the one Shiranui wields, except with a darker color scheme. The Shadow Eclipse is pitch-black in color, with midnight-blue flames and a blood-red mirror. This is the signature Reflector for the Eclipse Okami, and provides a source of fire for the Inferno Brush Technique.

 **Night's Fall:** A Rosary that represents the phases of Remnant's shattered moon. The Rosary has a color gradient between White, Black, and Red in that order, and the moon's shape follows the lunar cycle of Remnant starting with Full and ending with Shattered. The bead closest to Noctis when attacking is pure white, and resembles the Full Moon. The middle bead is pitch black, and resembles the Half-shattered Moon. The last bead is blood-red, and is a fully-shattered moon, with a thin sliver of a crescent moon on the side closest to the adjacent bead. Each bead is a solid color, following the gradient between individual beads. No concept art is available, at this time.

 **Providence Crystal (crimson):** A red version of the Providence Crystal, transformed into a Glaive that can cycle between the three major elements of Fire, Ice, and Electricity. This Celestial Weapon is the representation of his powers as the Chosen King from his home world, and replaces the Ring Of Lucii completely. It retains the powers of the Ring, and can be thrown as a projectile weapon, or used as a Glaive-type weapon.

 **Ragnarok:** A Glaive-type weapon retained from his travels in his home world. Classified as a one-handed sword, it has high attack power which is drastically increased when used to Warp-Strike. The glaive is black in color, with glowing red-orange edges to the blade. The grip is in line with the back edge of the blade, while the guard is in line with the main cutting edge. This weapon is only available to his human and Faunus forms.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, it's time to begin the story of the Eclipse Okami.

* * *

 _Thousands of years after the defeat of Orochi, the land had become unrecognizable to the Sun Goddess. Before, the land was called Nippon. Now, it's referred to as Solheim. And as she did thousands of years ago, Amaterasu was once again battling the forces of Darkness, as she did every 100 years ever since her first visit to Nippon as Shiranui. The Wolf had expected her defeat of Yami at the Ark of Yamato to be the end of her troubles, but as we all know, Darkness is just as unending as Light is, no matter what world you look at. Every world in every universe will always have some form of Darkness, and wherever Darkness exists, so does the Light. Without one, you can't have the other. And as long as life exists in the world, both Light and Darkness will also be present there._

 _The Goddess of the Sun was weary of her battles against Yami and its various incarnations, however. She sought to end her continuous conflicts by finding a counterpart to keep the Darkness in check, and end the constant battles in finding someone who won't become corrupted by the Darkness while still representing some aspect of its powers. Around that time, Solheim was being ravaged by a new threat, in the form of the fallen Astral, Ifrit. Amaterasu sought out the leader of the Astrals, seeking his aid in finding a suitable counterpart amongst the mortals of this new world._

 _Bahamut, residing within the Crystal, created a prophesy that refers to a Chosen King, born of the Light and the means to end the Darkness that plagues the world. This prophesy would be misinterpreted by mortals, however, and would lead to a long and difficult journey for the future King of Light. Ifrit, enraged by Bahamut's decision to choose one of the mortals as a future Deity to end the constant battle against the Darkness, had turned his hate upon Solheim. A decision that ultimately marked the end of Solheim and the beginning of Eos. With this, came the Starscourge, and Daemons, both wrought upon mankind by Ifrit himself in his hate towards mankind, as a means to prevent any mortals from ever fulfilling the prophesy. His actions against mankind had him banished by the other Five Astrals, unknown to the mortals who still believe that Ifrit simply went into isolation of his own choice._

 _Many generations passed, before the last remaining heir to the Lucian royal family was born, and with his birth came the news of the Chosen King's arrival in Eos. The Oracle of Tenebrae travelled to Lucis to inform the current king that his newborn son will be the savior to the world, and the one to end the Starscourge for good._

 _Unknown to them both, a white wolf acompanied her into Lucis, in spirit form, to begin the long and difficult process of aiding the future King in reaching his true Ascension, gifting the boy with powers that would later develop into his future powers as the new Eclipse Okami. She remained with the boy as he grew in age and powers, acting as his guide and gently warning him against using his unique power around other mortals. The boy followed the wolf spirits advice, keeping his Celestial powers hidden from everyone, including his childhood friend and future betrothed, Lady Lunafreya of the Oracle's blood._

 _Amaterasu left his side only once during his childhood, and upon her return, she found that a Daemon had claimed his mother's life, and she vowed to never leave the boy's side again until he was strong enough to protect both himself and those he cares about. The boy clung even more to his guardian spirit, the two of them becoming inseperable from then on. Tragedy struck again when the boy, now 17 years old, left Insomnia with his three human companions to meet Lunafreya in Altissia. The night before their intended departure from Galdin Quay, the forces of Nifleheim struck Insomnia, and claimed the life of king Regis Lucis Caelum, the only family young Noctis had left. Only his closest companion was able to prevent the young prince from rushing in blindly, acting as a form of comfort for the broken teen as he mourned for his fallen father, healing him with her ever-present Light and ensuring that he would never fall to the Darkness that had claimed his ancestor many generations before._

 _The young prince grew without ever feeling true rage, all thanks to the Sun Goddess who took it upon herself to help guide the growing boy into a path that would keep him from losing his Light, and her efforts were rewarded when Noctis finally reached his Ascension at age 27, his friends at his side as he finally confronted the corrupted ancestor in the city of Insomnia, bringing an end to the ten long years of Darkness and restoring Light to the world. Though his Ascension cost him his life, this was not the end of his story. Rather, it was only the begining..._

* * *

He finally did it. Ardyn was defeated, and his soul purified by the power of the previous kings of Lucis. The Starscourge was finally ended, and the light of dawn returned to the world of Eos after ten years of endless darkness. Feeling weary from his battle, and from the act of purging the Darkness from his ancestor's spirit, he lets himself drift, falling into a deep slumber as a bright aura surrounds him, crimson markings forming on his face, the ring slowly disintegrating as his form fades away.

Memories pass before his mind, showing all the things he's done in his life, and giving him a sense of peace and fulfillment from his time as the Crown Prince of Lucis. As the memories finally slow to a trickle, his eyes open to a vast expanse of grassy fields and flowers, a large Sakura tree blooming at the center with a pure white wolf bearing intricate crimson markings standing before it. Looking to the side, he spies a small river that reflects the sky perfectly on its surface. Walking over, he peers into the waters, and a pitch-black wolf with crimson markings stares back at him from the river's reflective surface. Within moments, a white wolf joins the reflection, bringing his attention to his companion, who stayed by his side for all those years from the day he was born into the Lucian family, to the day he died at his own Ascension.

 **{Now is the time to grow, Noctis. Within our new home, you will learn all that there is to know about your true powers, and gain strength as the Eclipse Okami, my chosen counterpart.}**

 **{Where is this?}**

 **{This place, is known as the Celestial Plains. The home to all Celestial beings. From here, we can enter the mortal realms of any world, but we are at our strongest within this land, and during the time of our respective powers. For me, it's when the Sun is bright. For you, it's when night reigns, and when the Sun is hidden. We can call forth our own respective times, through the techniques I've taught you in life. Sunrise is my own signature technique. Eclipse is yours.}**

Silent understanding of his situation shows through his eyes as he listens to his companion's explanations on their powers, and what they're capable of as Celestial beings. Over the years, he learns how to take on his other forms, and trains in his many new powers that were barely usable in life. During this time, Amaterasu tells him of the roles of Celestial Envoys, and assigns one to him for each world that she has already become known to, so that he can begin collecting Praise to increase his abilities so that he can one day travel to one of the mortal worlds himself.

 **{Praise is the means of gaining strength for all Celestial beings. It is our currency, and gives us our Celestial Auras while wandering the mortal realms. Without it, our mortal forms would be exactly that. Mortal. Without Praise and Ink, we cannot use any of our powers, or our Celestial Weapons. You were once mortal, so you would retain some of your powers due to starting out as a mortal being, but I would become an ordinary wolf if my powers fail as I started out as a Celestial being.}**

* * *

Many years later, Amaterasu finally deems Noctis ready for his first steps into the lands beyond their home, as his Celestial Aura is now just as bright as her own. In the Celestial Plains, time passes much slower than the mortal realms. In their eyes, it was only a couple decades since Noctis first began learning how to control his new powers, but in his home world, many centuries had passed, and it no longer resembles the world he knew as Eos. Now, it's seen as a fragmented world, referred to by locals as Remnant. He once asked about the new lands there, when he learned that his homeland no longer exists the way he once saw it. Amaterasu simply told him that in the absence of Daemons, a new race of dark beings emerged, formed from the negativity that leaked into the lands over the centuries, taking form as the creatures of Grimm. She also told him of the new race of evolved humans, who were called Faunus, blessed by the spirits of nature with animal traits and night vision, but shunned by the more close-minded humans who were deemed unready for such a blessing due to their readyness to turn on those born different from themselves. Aura was gifted to all mankind, and gave rise to a power called Semblance. Amaterasu explained Aura to be the spiritual power of mortals who could tap into the energies within themselves to enhance their capabilities, or protect them from harm. This power regenerates rapidly over time with rest or by eating food, and is depleted through combat when the Aura takes damage. Semblance is the manifestation of a person's spiritual ability. Most mortals can only handle two Semblances at most. Three is extremely rare, but not unheard of. Most people only ever manifest one, and typically only show a second Semblance in a life-threatening situation. Non-physical Semblances are typically ones that remain active even when they're not being used, while Physical Semblances are those that require conscious use to become active, and drain Aura while being used.

Upon reaching the edge of the lake, Amaterasu falls behind, prompting Noctis to look back at his lover. During their time together, the two quickly developed a bond so strong that they could communicate without the need for speaking. With this bond, they quickly discovered their feelings for each other to be mutual, and became lovers through an unspoken agreement.

 **{Depending on which world we enter, we can have anywhere between one and three forms. In the fragmented world, we can turn into either wolves or Faunus, and switch freely between the two. In the world bordering the Spirit Worlds, we can switch between our Human and Wolf forms freely, though our Celestial forms are only visible to those who have strong spiritual awareness. The world of demons and demon hunters is more aware, and most people there will see our markings in all three of our forms. Be careful which world you enter, as some have more than one aspect to them. It's easy to mis-judge your landing point and end up in another aspect of the world, and you can easily find yourself stuck in the Spirit worlds if you're not careful.}**

Noctis nods in understanding, as he steps over to the lake that represents the gateway to the mortal realms, ready to take his first steps into the worlds beyond the Celestial Plains. He pauses once the waters are level with his chest, and lifts a paw to create a ripple in the water's surface, focusing on the world he wishes to see most...

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

This marks the end of my Hiatus and the beginning of a new series of stories, none of which will be guaranteed as to their starting dates. So far, only one has been confirmed. The accompanying Prologue titled "Shattered Remnants" will be posted as a preview of what's to come in the first story of the series.


End file.
